


Counting Stars (Voltron)

by blueeyedbeastie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Academy, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, M/M, Outer Space, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeyedbeastie/pseuds/blueeyedbeastie
Summary: "Is now a good time to tell you I'm gay?""Yeah, I think I got that."**All Lance Mcclain ever wanted was to be appreciated. For all his life he'd been overshadowed by all of his many siblings. He felt he needed to be extravagant and outgoing to cover up his average and anxiety-ridden interior. His time to shine finally comes after years of studying and planning when he is accepted into one of the most prestigious academies in the world. Soon he realizes how small his Cuban town really is and embraces the possibility of change. With new friends and many new challenges, Lance starts questioning himself and the world around him. His hesitation soon turns into a full reawakening of himself.He catches the eye of the school troublemaker- Keith, an introverted dark-haired boy with a drinking problem. With secrets, sleepless nights on roofs, and counting the stars with beers in hand, Lance will finally realize just how much meaning he really has.





	1. Part 1: The Academy

It was Lance's first day at the academy. As he walked slowly toward the large archway entrance with his beat-up suitcase in hand, he looked back at his family. His mother had tears in her eyes and his siblings were waving frantically at him. He smiled reassuringly at them.

This was the first time they had ever been separated. Lance didn't know if he would be able to get through it. The thought of leaving his family almost brought tears to his blue eyes. God, he was almost sixteen, he couldn't cry in front of all the others. That would be the death of him.

He looked back one last time and gave a small wave. His mother was now leaning on his brother for support. He studied the rag-tag group that was his family one last time. He knew he wouldn't see them for a long time, they had already spent so much on flying a few of them out here. After a few seconds of probing silence, he turned and strode boldly through the entrance, not looking back.

His long legs carried him swiftly through the archway and into the packed courtyard. There were kids everywhere, some sitting on benches or just standing around. Boys and girls ranging from ages thirteen to nineteen packed the grassy area. Some were chatting with friends and others looked nervously around, leaning against small trees and waiting for their dorm assignments. Lance felt like he was shriveling up inside. He knew no one and had no idea where to go. He usually was a star at meeting new people and making the best of every situation, but it seemed different this time around. He felt trapped and scared and he didn't know why.

The academy was humongous, it was split into four different buildings. Each of the big buildings had a huge metal entrance with the doors flung open, kids strolling through to find their dorms. Each had a cement walkway leading to a large circular region where the info stations were, surrounding a big fountain. Lance did a three-sixty spin, his hands gripping his suitcase. It was all overwhelming.

He almost turned around and ran back to his family's car, which surly hadn't gotten far. Maybe he could catch up to them.

No. He couldn't do that.

He had worked so hard for this. Spent every last waking second studying and planning. His whole family was counting on him. He couldn't fail. He wouldn't allow himself to.

Plus, his mom would totally whip his ass.

He closed his eyes and counted to twenty, something his mom had taught him many years ago. It calmed down his speeding heart and cleared his head. He missed them all so much already. He just wanted to hug each and every one of them one more time.

He was fine. He was good. He could deal. Lance took another deep breath, is large shoulders going up and then down.

Suddenly, a person on a phone ran straight into him, dropping the four large books that were in their small hands and yelling curses Lance didn't even know. They might have even been in Italian. Lance had let out a loud 'Dios mío' as the books hit the ground and several students were staring.

Lance couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl to say the least, but they had short, light brown hair and was wearing a baggy green shirt over their skinny body. They couldn't have been more than four foot six and looked to be about twelve. Lance towered over them by a good foot and a half. Lance stood there in shock as they stilled and sounded as though they were reciting equations and breathing in and out, making their bangs move.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Let me help you.' Lance quickly said as he bent down to grab the books. He wondered how the heck they had carried them anywhere, they probably weighed the same, plus, they were wearing a giant green backpack that was close to tipping them over.

They had just finished their silent equations as Lance stood back up. Finally, they opened their squinted eyes and adjusted their giant circular glasses. They quickly grabbed the books and glanced up at Lance.

'Watch where you're going next time. Okay?' They snapped. They seemed to realize how rude they sounded and closed their eyes. 'I'm sorry about that. I'm just stressed.'

Lance nodded, reajusting his suitcase and then slowly setting on the ground, smiling shyly. They just stared at him, like they were expecting him to say something.

"Well, okay, I guess if you won't introduce yourself, I will. The name's Katie. Please call me Pidge.'

Ohh, so they wanted him to introduce himself, that makes sense, Lance though. Now he felt stupid and his face turned red. He didn't know he would meet someone who seemed so eager to make friends here.

They stuck out a tiny hand enthusiastically and Lance carefully shook it, expecting the books balancing in their other hand to topple over.

Well, it seemed that Lance had met his first new friend, as cliche as it sounded. He felt his spirits lift and smiled nervously.

'You stressed about dorm rooms too?' Lance laughed.

"Don't you know it! They can't figure out what room to put me in! The asses!' Pidge fumed, turning slightly red.

"Huh?" Lance asked intelligently.

"They can't figure out what dorm room to put me in," Pidge repeated, slower this time.

"Oh, why?" Lance asked, still confused. Pidge seemed to understand that he genuinely didn't get it and smiled.

"I'm non-binary," Pidge said casually with the shrug of the shoulders, glancing up at him quickly.

"Huh?" Lance said again, giving a small smile. He was confused. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't been so sheltered as a child.

"Uh, I use the pronouns they and them." Pidge said with a 'duh' look, but they looked sort of uncomfortable. Like it was obvious what they had just said.

"Oh, okay?" Lance winced, knowing he would forget that, but hoped he didn't because he would feel terrible.

"Obviously you're not familiar with it, that's fine. Where are you from?" Pidge asked, tilting their head up interestingly and balancing the books carefully with the other hand.

"I'm from Trinidad," Lance said quietly. Scuffing his old sneakers against the paved walkway.

"Trinidad, Cuba? That's so cool! My parents are from Italy." They said excitedly. Lance brightened up and smiled at them, happy they understood.

The two stood there talking for almost half an hour until Pidge suddenly got a text. They frowned and angerly typed back.

"They still haven't figured out the room assignments." They said, a stressed look overpassing them. The books in their arms started to topple and Lance quickly dove to straighten them.

It was then Lance remembered their room situation. He wondered if it was allowed for them to room with him. He had no problem with it. At least he would sort of know the person he was dorming with.

"Hey, do you want to dorm with me if it's possible? At least you'll sort of know the person you're staying with." He smiled and nodded over to the sign-in station that was packed with kids. Pidge looked up in surprise.

"Really? You would be okay with that?" They smiled and jumped up and down, dropping one of the books in their hand.

"Yeah. Let's go ask." Lance replied, smiling as they struggled to pick up the book and place it on the stack.

Lance hadn't realized it, but he felt much more comfortable now that he had a friend. They chatted happily as they got in line to set up the dorm arrangements, cracking jokes and laughing.


	2. Part 2:The Info Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge brave the Acadamy information desk ;p

The man at the dorm assignment station looked hesitant at the two before him. He could tell just by the looks of them that they were trouble. He accepted Lance's identification papers and examined them closely. Pidge started rocking back and forth on their toes nervously. Lance shot them a reassuring look.

"Everything seems to be in order." He said as he handed Lance back his papers. He then started typing the info into the computer sitting next to him to find the dorm assignments.

They sat there silently, waiting for the right time to ask the question. Finally, Pidge nodded forcefully toward the man and glanced back at Lance.

"Excuse me sir?" Lance said, his accent prominent through his nervousness. The man looked up at him, annoyance twinging his brow as the printer sputtered out Lance's dorm and info.

"Yes?" The man asked, slowly looking up at them with an annoyed expression.

"We were wondering... if we could maybe dorm together?" Lance said shakily, not knowing what to expect.

They sat there silently, pin straight, waiting. The man examined them both closely. Deciding their motives. Lance smiled charmingly as he looked over him. He inspected Pidge the closest, who smiled nervously.

"You, the little one, hand me your papers." He sighed, sticking out his hand. Pidge scrambled to hand their papers over, nearly dropping a book. They looked very nervous.

The man examined them carefully, furrowing his eyebrows at one point. He rubbed his bald head as he set the papers down as he typed their name into the computer.

Pidge and Lance held their breath as the man finished typing and suddenly raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid you two can't room together. It says here that you, Katie Holt, are a girl, and that you, Lance Mcclain, are a boy. It's school policy that people of different genders can not dorm together." He said, shaking his head. "Besides, Lance Mcclain already has a roommate- Hunk Garrett."

"That is just the gender I was assigned at birth. I'm not comfortable rooming with anyone I don't know! I have to room with Lance!" Pidge was fuming. The man looked surprised such a small person could project so much anger so quickly.

Lance wasn't going to remind Pidge that they had literally met thirty minutes ago. They seemed mad enough as it is. Plus, Lance already had a roommate, a guy named Hunk. Lance wondered what kind of name Hunk was, he may have also wondered if he is called hunk for a reason. He was suddenly jolted back to reality by a tug on the arm by Pidge. Pidge was nearly yelling at the poor guy and it looked as though they were slowly scaring him into submission. Lance wanted to laugh, but he didn't know what Pidge would do to him. He didn't want to find out either, because damn, they were scary!

"Okay, Okay, Okay! Just calm down! Until we can find a more permanent room for you, you can temporarily room with Lance. But only if the other roommate agrees. I have to remind you that the rooms are fairly small and we'd have to bring in an entirely new bed..." He trailed off, not seemingly completely sure with his decision. Pidge nodded their head fiercely and grabbed the printing dorm room number and info for the two of them. They had barely even finished printing as they hurried off.

Lance couldn't believe it had worked! Pidge was smiling confidently and caught up with Lance's longer stride.

"I can't believe it actually worked!" They said, giving an extra skip to their stride.

"I'm not surprised. I thought he was going to cry you were so scary!" Lance laughed, sticking his tongue out and dodging a pretty girl with white-blonde hair. "I just hope the dude Hunk says it's okay."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that." Pidge grinned menacingly, adjusting the books again. Lance had a feeling Pidge would get their way, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's just starting to get good ;D You'll never guess who you'll meet next chapter


	3. Part 3:The Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge bump into a someone important ;P
> 
> Follow me on Wattpad @nerds_are_king and @smkogayne on Instagram for more!

Soon, they were out of the large courtyard and entering a huge metal doorway that led down and even bigger hallway. The paper said that their dorm was on the third floor. Pidge located a map on one of the walls and pointed to where their room was.

"Wow, imagine all the people that must attend the academy here! There must be hundreds of rooms in this building, and this is only the boys' dorms!" Pidge said excitedly, reading Lance's mind and smiling up at him. "Let's go find our dorm! Shall we?"

Lance smiled and nodded as they skipped off toward the high-tech looking elevator. It was huge and made of a very shiny metal. Lance wondered if it was new or if someone had spent hours shining it.

Lance looked down at Pidge, who was enthusiastically punching down the button quickly as many times as possible. They had a blank smile on their face as the elevator dinged open and they stepped in.

"What are you thinking about?" Lance asked them curiously as he leaned against the mirrored walls of the elevator. Pidge's smile dropped.

"My brother." They said quietly.

"What about him?" Lance asked, thinking of his own brothers, who he missed a lot already. Besides the fact that they were the most annoying kids in the world.

"How proud he would be if he could see me now." They said, looking at their reflection in the walls. "He went here you know. Graduated top of his class and everything."

"Oh? Wow. Where is he now?" Lance nodded, thinking a guy that smart must be working for NASA or something important like that.

A few seconds passed and Lance wondered if Pidge was going to answer him. He looked at the floor number, seeing they were already at number two.

"I don't know." Was all they said, tilting their head to look down at the floor. That shut Lance up real quick. He felt terrible for asking about their brother now.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened to their floor. Lance and Pidge's heads shot up.

There was a boy standing in front of the doors. His hair was jet black and he was wearing a leather jacket trimmed with crimson, both great contrasts to his pale skin and hooded dark blue eyes. Lance's jaw dropped as he gazed at the boy standing outside the elevator with his gloved hands in his pockets.

Lance was considering the fact that he had died and gone to his angsty motorcycle bad boy heaven until a slight cough from Pidge made him jump back to reality and close his mouth, the blush on his face prominent. 

The boy gave Lance a subtle once-over and smirked a little, seeing the blush on his face. It made Lance feel very self-conscious. Suddenly, he dropped his beat-up suitcase with a loud metallic thud, making Pidge jump. He quickly picked it up and cradled it to his chest with both arms.

"Is this your guy's stop?" He asked, looking at Lance, who suddenly realized he was turning red.

"Uhh-" Lance answered stupidly as the boy stepped into the elevator, his military boots thudding on the metal floor.

"Yes, yes it is! Come on Lance. Goodbye now." Pidge said, pulling Lance out of the elevator by his sleeve cuff.

"Bye Lance." The boy said as the elevator doors closed, giving him a smirk. Lance almost melted to the floor in a pool of embarrassment.

"Umm, what was that?" Pidge asked, stopping him at a small alcove down the hall, all the while giving Lance a questioning look. Lance snapped out of his daze real quick as he glanced down at Pidge.

"What do you mean?" Lance asked innocently.

"That. What just happened there?" They said, gesturing between Lance and the elevator. "You turned bright red. Did you think he was cute?" They said smiling.

Did Lance think Mr. McHotty Motercycle Dreamboat was cute?

"What? No!" Lance lied, looking away, he was too confused to even think.

Pidge looked unconvinced.

"Uh, yeah you did. I'm totally hacking into the system later and finding out who that was for you! Cause he sure seemed not to mind you either." They said, nearly jumping up and down in excitement

"What! No! Hacking? Huh?" Lance sputtered, holding his suitcase even tighter to his chest. "Don't do that! I like girls, not boys!"

Lance knew he wasn't doing a very good job of convincing Pidge. To be honest, he wasn't even doing a good job convincing himself.

"Yeah, okay. " Pidge said, giving him a knowing look. "Let's just go find our room and meet the hunk who shares it with us," Pidge said, sticking their tongue out and doing a little pose.

"I'm pretty sure his name is Hunk Pidge," Lance said, picking up his luggage and following them down the hall.

"Yeah, whatever Lance." They said rolling their eyes and speeding up their small pace.


	4. Part 4: The Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge meet their roommate! ;D

Pidge skipped down the hallway with Lance trailing awkwardly behind them, hanging his head. Pidge tilted their head back and smiled excitedly,

"I can't wait to meet our roommate, I wonder if he's taking any of our classes." They suddenly stopped and turned, seeing Lance's face, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He said, a quick smile appearing on his face. 

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you or anything back at the elevator. I won't talk about it to anyone." They said, looking concerned.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Lance said quickly. Pidge looked surprised at his outburst, making him feel bad. "I mean, you didn't offend me. Please, can we not talk about this?"

Pidge nodded their head sullenly, continuing their walk down the hall to their dorm. Their steps had lost the excitement they had had before.

Soon they turned the last corner in the hall and Pidge pointed out their dorm to Lance, number 425. The lights flickered and the floor creaked as they crossed it. It was the last dorm in the entire hall, a hall which looked a little less cared for then the others. His eyes focused on the faded red door next to it. 

"Woah, cool, we're right next to the fire exit!" Pidge skipped once, their backpack nearly throwing them into the wall.

"A beat up fire exit, that is. One that barely looks functional." Lance rolled his eyes at their excitement, it was only a fire exit after all.

"Come on Grumpy, let's go meet our roommate!" Pidge sighed and knocked on the wooden door.

There was no answer. They silently waited for a moment.

Pidge knocked louder this time and glanced back at Lance.

"Maybe nobody's in there. Do you have the key?" Lance shrugged and nodded toward their backpack.

"I'm sure someone's in there, maybe they're just sleeping?" Pidge said. "I'll knock again."

As Pidge's hand went up to door once more, it suddenly swung open. Pidge and Lance jumped and Pidge gave out a little shriek.

One of the biggest guys Lance had ever seen was standing in the doorway, shirtless, he might add. A quiet Dios Mio slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. The guy gave them a very annoyed look and rubbed his eyes like a little kid. Pidge and Lance were silent.

"Hey, what's up?" The big guy said in a deep voice, "you must be my roommates, right?"

"Yes, in fact, we are. You must be Hunk, I'm Pidge and this is Lance." Pidge lit up, sticking their tiny hand out to shake Hunk's.

Hunk smiled down at them and engulfed their hand with his. Lance stood quietly with his suitcase in hand when Hunk turned to shake his. Lance reluctantly shook Hunk's and gave a small smile. Lance hated shaking people's hand, it made everything feel too formal. Why would a seventeen-year-old be shaking people's hands anyway, he's seventeen.

"Well, come on in! They'll be bringing up another bed in a little bit so get yourself comfortable." Hunk said as he led them into the small dorm and plunked down on a yellow beanbag. How he got a beanbag through check-in, Lance had no idea. "I hope it's okay if you two take the bunk bed, I have trouble with small spaces." He laughed as he tied a bandana around his shoulder-length brown hair.

"That's fine with me, thanks for letting me stay in here by the way." Pidge smiled, scoping out the room, "Lance? Are you okay with bottom bunk?

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I don't like heights so have at it." Lance said, plopping his suitcase down on the bed.

Pidge carefully placed their large backpack down and climbed up the latter to their bed. Lance watched as he silently unpacked his small suitcase as they proceded to flop on the bed and sigh loudly. Lance ignored them as they smacked their hands down on the bare, plastic covered bed with a loud slap.

"What's wrong? Hunk said as he looked up from his phone. Lance opened up the top drawer and placed his shirts and his favorite blue sweatshirt in it.

"I'm bored!" They sighed again, even louder this time. "Let's go somewhere!"

"We just got here. Why don't you unpack your bags." Lance said as he rustled around his bag, looking for his skinny jeans.

"Yeah, well that's boring! I want to do something fun." Pidge said as they sat up quickly. Hunk looked up from his phone again and picked up a schedule, flipping the pages loudly.

"Well, we can go down to lunch if you want, it ends in an hour." Hunk said, closing the booklet and slowly getting up from the bean bag.

"Yeah! Let's do that, I'm reaaally hungry. The last time I ate was like an hour and a half ago." Pidge said as they scrambled down the latter quickly, nearly kicking Lance in the face on the way down. Hunk gave them a questioning look.

"I could eat." Hunk shrugged, grabbing his room key and wallet. "Lance?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, let's go." Lance said as he shut the drawer he was color coordinating."Let me grab my wallet."

Soon the three were walking down the hall, wallets in hand. Pidge looked up at the others and smiled mischievously.

"The last one to the elevator has to pay for lunch!" They screamed as they started sprinting down the hallway, nearly knocking over a freckled read-head who quickly jumped out of the way. "Sorry!" They yelled back.

Lance and Hunk looked at each other, then took off running after Pidge.

They were neck and neck the whole way until Hunk started pulling ahead. Lance sprinted even faster around the last corner when suddenly Hunk's yellow wallet slipped out of his hand and flew backward. Lance yelled in victory as he barreled into the open elevator and into the wall, breathless. A few seconds later, hunk lumbered in, wallet in hand and a defeated look on his face. Lance and Pidge gave his a little space as he collapsed against the wall.

Pidge laughed as they pressed the first-floor button as Hunk wheezed and coughed. Lance slid down the wall, muttering in Spanish about how he was dying.

"Well, that sure was fun, huh guys?" Pidge smiled as the doors closed.


	5. Part 5:The Cafeteria

Hunk and Lance caught their breath as the elevator doors opened to level one of the huge building. Pidge scrambled out, complaining of smelly boy and Hunk ran a hand through the hair at his shoulders, suddenly looking a little anxious. 

Hunk led the other two down a short hall and onto a flight of stairs. Pidge smiled as they jumped down the last two, and Lance nearly killed himself on a bottle of Gatorade that was left on the top step. Hunk led them around a corner and turned to face the two, motioning with his hands like the ladies on tv. The cafeteria was humongous, to say the least, and it was completely made of glass. Lance and Pidge gaped in awe at all the kids milling about and the huge selection of food to choose from.

"Welcome children, to the best place on this whole damn Earth," Hunk smiled, dropping his hand down to his sides loudly. "They literally have everything you could ever want to eat, it comes with the expensive education thing, ya know?"

"No kidding!" Pidge said excitedly, bouncing on their heels. "I want pizza. No, I want tacos. OHH I know, tacos and pizza! With Ice Cream!"

Pidge bounded off, quickly grabbing a tray from one of the stacks and racing toward another part of the room.

"Don't get lost!" Hunk shouted after them. "Eh, I'm sure their fine," He added, shrugging.

Lance and Hunk stood quietly near the doorway. Hunk motioned for Lance to follow him, grabbing a tray and handing it to him. Leading him to a line with fewer people, Hunk grabbed the tongs to get some sushi and noodles.

"You like Chinese food right?" Hunk asked, placing his tenth California roll on the plate.

"Yeah, it's fine. I've only had it once though." Lance replied as Hunk handed him the tongs and he grabbed a few rolls for himself, as well as some white rice.

Hunk then led him to a whole other part of the caf, where there were barely any people. It was slightly closed off from the main room and had a few couched thrown around with the occasional table. Lance counted six people in all, one couple who had seemingly bleached their hair together arguing over a book on a couch with a red-haired boy sitting at their side, and another couple who were rocking the whole edgy colored hair and clothes look.

Suddenly, Lance stopped, his eyes darting to the last of the six people sitting in the room. Hunk looked back at him, concerned. 

The boy from the elevator was there, sitting on a loveseat with his feet up on the table next to him. He was reading a book and sipping out of a sprite, all while looking fabulous with his painted black nails peeking out from his giant red sweatshirt. Lance's heart skipped a beat, remembering how he had looked him up and down in the elevator. Lance shivered as his eyes skipped back and forth between Hunk and the boy.

"What? Something wrong Lance?" Hunk asked, coming closer.

"N-no nothing's wrong. Can't we sit somewhere else?" Lance stuttered, looking away from the boy, who had finished his soda, and was aiming to throw it in the recycling a few feet from himself.

"Why, what's wrong with sitting here?" Hunk shrugged, looking around and landing his gaze on Lance, who was again looking at the boy in the red sweatshirt. Lance averted his eyes, making Hunk glance to where he had been looking. "Oh, do you have a problem with that guy?"

"W-what gay-I mean guy!?" Lance covered his mouth, blushing furiously in his embarrassment. He slowly looked up from the floor to meet Hunk's confused face.

"Smooth Lance, very smooth." Pidge sighed, coming up behind Lance with a tray full of three plates. "Let's just go sit over in that corner where that guy can't see you ok?" They nodded their head toward the only blocked off booth in the room, and Lance nodded back at them.

As the three crossed the floor, Lance picked up his gaze to glance at the boy, who he noticed, had put up half of his hair in a ponytail. Lance's blush increased as he glanced at his shiny black hair, the little tendrils curling around his pierced ears.

Suddenly, the boy glanced up from his book with his dark, dark blue eyes, looking straight at Lance, who nearly died on spot. He raced past Pidge and Hunk as he practically dove into the booth, startling both of them.

"Oh God, he saw me." Lance wined as he sunk down in the seat.

"And what's so bad about that?" Hunk asked as he and Pidge sat down very calmly, a little smirk placed on Pidge's face.

"What's so bad about that? What do you mean 'what's so bad about that'? It's the end of everything!" Lance exclaimed, making furious hand motions all over the place.

"Stop being a drama queen, it's not the end of the world if a cute boy checks you out," Pidge said as they rolled their eyes, taking a bite of a piece of pineapple pizza, making Hunk wince.

"He was not checking me out!" Lance said loudly, making the three on the couches look over.

"Yeah, okay." Pidge rolled their eyes again as Hunk tried to cover up his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently sitting in a freezing hotel lobby in a giant sweatshirt, it has rained for a full week now. My plants have drowned, and I think I'm next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, happy day that I happened to post a chapter! I should throw a party but I won't because I spend all my time reading fan fiction XD


End file.
